Love & War & Sex
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 1: Santana always knew that there was more between Quinn and Rachel then what they let on. Oh, how right she was. If only she knew how right.


AN: Oh jeez. I know that I am going to regret writing this. It doesn't even really fit the theme for today. Oh yeah, the rating is just to be safe.

* * *

The sounds of their argument could be heard from down the hall. Brittany frowned and Santana let out an exasperated sigh. She would have preferred it if they skipped glee altogether but even proposing that possibility would upset her girlfriend. They entered the choir room, hand in hand, and took their seats up on the risers. As anyone in the school could have predicted, Rachel and Quinn were having a bit of a shouting match.

"God, what the fuck is it about this time?" Santana questioned aloud.

"Apparently, Mr. Schue gave Quinn the solo for Sectionals," Mike informed her absentmindedly. "We're not really sure to be honest. It's kind of hard to decipher all of…" he made a circling gesture around the two of them. "that." Everyone groaned in agreement. Needless to say, they were all tired of the constant bickering between Rachel and Quinn. And the fact that Santana was tired of it too spoke volumes. She couldn't even find the energy to make a slightly witty remark. All she could do was roll her eyes.

"The betting pool is open," Artie told her, extending out his hand and the hat that held the money that the others had already bet. Santana shrugged and fished some cash from her purse. "Five dollars says that Q finally slaps some sense into Berry within the next five minutes." She tossed her five into the hat and Artie took it back. He then took out a notepad to take record of her bet. No one had actually won any money thus far, but their betting pool was the best way for the glee kids to entertain themselves while Rachel and Quinn screamed at one another. And the prospect of winning some cash was also nice.

It used to be enough, just watching Rachel and Quinn argue but now it was just annoying and a bit scary. Finn was even happy that they had both dumped him, not that he would admit that he had been dumped. And for a while Santana had made it her job to remind him of that fact every time they ran into each other. It had been fun… for a while. She, and the rest of Glee Club, watched half-heartedly as Rachel perform yet another of her typical diva storm outs.

One would normally think that that was the end of it, but as everyone in the room and come to learn, it wasn't. It was not a moment before Rachel was even fully out the door that Quinn gave chase. "Get back here Berry!" she yelled. "This isn't over, and you can't just run from me!" And just like that she gave chase. It was unbelievable how childish they were acting, but at the very least they were out of the room.

After a beat someone decided to ask, "Did anyone win this time?"

"Nope." That too was to be expected.

Outside the choir room Quinn marched aft

* * *

er Rachel. "Get back here Berry!" she ordered but Rachel refused to listen. She continued on her way and made a quick right to escape into the nearest ladies room. Quinn followed close behind. She pushed the door open to find Rachel trying her best glare at her. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, as though doing so would make her appear to be more intimidating. Of course, Rachel wasn't intimidating in the slightest.

The only thing she was would be annoying, and frustrating and loud, and… and… so fucking hot. Quinn lifted Rachel up and pinned her against the closet wall. She kissed her hard and felt Rachel's toned legs wrap around her. "God, do you always have to rile me up like that?" she whimpered in between kisses.

Rachel tried to answer but she kept getting cut off by Quinn's kisses; eventually though Quinn's lips made their way to Rachel's neck. "You know you- oh… you know you love it." Rachel tilted her head to the side to give Quinn better access to her neck. "Fuck baby, be careful. No marks remember." Frankly, Rachel didn't really care if Quinn left marks. In fact, the idea of being marked by Quinn actually excited her.

"You don't tell me what to do." Rachel was okay with that. Quinn's lips were back on hers. Rachel moaned into the kiss and Quinn took the opportunity to slip her tongue in between her lips. Rachel cupped Quinn's face and, with her other hand, removed Quinn's hair tie to let her golden locks drop free. She threaded her fingers though her hair just as Quinn squeezed her ass. "Let's get these panties off, shall we?" Quinn didn't actually wait for an answer before doing just that.

* * *

Back in the choir room the rest of glee kids were none the wiser. They sat in their seats impatiently waiting for Glee Club to start. Mr. Schue wasn't around and when Santana asked where he was she had learnt that he had left to find some help once Rachel and Quinn got started again. It would seem a bit pathetic that he couldn't stop their fighting himself, but as had been proven before, he couldn't. He'd been gone for a while, and for some reason Santana didn't think he would be coming back.

And her day had been going so well. She wanted to just get up and leave, but Brittany would insist to stay and thus she'd have to stay. Not only that, but she also show everyone how whipped she was and Santana couldn't have that. "Shouldn't someone check on them?" someone questioned aloud.

"Fuck no!" Santana instantly yelled out. "That'd just be crazy."

"No it wouldn't San," Brittany argued. "Quinn and Rachel just need someone to help them see that they love each other."

"I know B," Santana assured. "It's just that Q and Berry are so in denial that they can't…" And like that it came to her; the perfect plan. She'd get Rachel and Quinn to stop arguing and have a lot of fun while doing so. And if she were really lucky (frankly Santana didn't need luck but a bit of luck wouldn't hurt) then she'd get a good chunk of cash out of it too. She had a new bet in mind and the first one to get Faberry together, or have sex, would win.

If only she knew that it was completely impossible to win said bet. If only.

* * *

"Oh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rachel clenched hard around Quinn's fingers as she came. Her body grew limp and she fell forward into Quinn's arms. Quinn held Rachel carefully, while whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she recovered from her latest orgasm. She only let go once she was certain that Rachel could was able to stand.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Same time tomorrow?" Rachel nodded, with this silly 'just fucked' look on upon her face. "See you then. Oh, and I'll be keeping these," Quinn told Rachel as she lifted her pink panties up to her face. "Hope you don't mind." She turned to leave but before she could exit Rachel grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Not at all," she answered. "But next time, I fuck you."

* * *

AN: See, it doesn't really fit the theme, does it? You know, since their sexual tension isn't exactly unresolved.

And I know what you're thinking; this reads like a prologue. And it kind of is, or at least that's what it was originally intended for despite the fact that this is currently marked "Complete"

You see, I had been planning to write this for a while. The idea has been in my head, but I've never gotten to work on it until recently and that was all because Faberry Week gave me a reason to write it. The main reason I didn't write it sooner was because I couldn't think up what the glee kids would bet or how they would interfere into trying to ensure that they won. So yeah...


End file.
